User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 20--"20th Anniversary Video"
I sleep in for this masterpiece. Instead of harshing all our mellows, we get to celebrate the...20th...anniversary? Um? Anyway let's continue and hope I can crank this out in an hour, tops. I gotta go make s'mores. --*slow applause because THIS IS HOW WE DO, YEAH, ROCKIN' LIKE DAT* --But honestly, great opening. --Just...just 20 or so seconds of reveling in confetti. Mhm. --"What up Oddballs? My name's Olympia...AND YOU'RE WATCHING ODDTUBE! Oh wait, did I scream, so sorry...!" --Those pink and red and white balloons mean something and if you know me you already know what I'm gonna say so I'm gonna shut up before I receive a hecka lot of backlash okay --"Welcome to my 20th video! I can't believe you watched all 20! Or skipped to this one. You could have done that too. But you would have hurt my feelings *tears in eyes* and why would you wanna hurt mock pink pony's feelings?!" --Wait, the secret code to the special thing is SPECIAL FAN NAME THAT IS NOW CANON AMD UNIVERSALLY ACCEPTED BY ALL?! Man, I just...I just can't, honestly --Is this just gonna be an appreciation ad about the number 20? Because FOR ODD SAKES I'M LIKE ONE YEAR AWAY FROM THAT HOW DARE YOU (I turn 19 this year, btdubs) --That guy named Philip kinda reminds me of a younger, less college-lecture-y version of my psychology teacher... --I, uh, only count 13, Olympia...unless I'm going blind. --"Congratulations." HE JUST DOESN'T CARE MAN THIS IS GREAT XD --Wait, excuse me, I have a question, yes: HOW DID SUBWAY GIVE YOU A 20-FOOT-LONG MEATBALL SUB MAN? THEY ONLY GO UP TO A FOOT!!! --"I really wish you guys could see this whole thing, but...this camera's lens is too small. Bad budgeting. Sorry." --No, actually, her badge number would be 18. 15 + 2 + 1. Math called, they want their smarts back. --...Oh. It's Oba with three a's. I revoke that comment then. --'OBAAA TURN THAT OFF OR I SWEAR TO ODD' --It's like Obaaa has seen all 19 videos and wants Olympia to remake at least one because "it's a piece of meeeeeep." --*OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH INTENSIFIES* --I have to wonder though, if Obaaa's catchphrase is "Oh, I got one." --"I'm an amateur singer hoping to bump it up to professional." This girl's speaking like this is an official work promotion, number one, and number two...this is what both Otto and Ms. O should have said to cover up for their bad singing. --*pauses* *stares* *IMMEDIATELY RUNS FOR CHINA* --In odd's name is there a storybook format? MLP alreADY DID THIS DON'T MAKE HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF DANGIT --Fun fact: at this point in time, when the song came on, my phone was so impressed it literally froze up for 15 seconds and my video started to buffer. That's how shocked they were to find a SONG IN THIS VIDEO WHY ARE THERE A MANY SONGS JUST i wanna make s'mores but i just can't move on guys just *smol whisper* no (*sobs immensely*) --"We had the oddest time, but this isn't goodbye, we'll be odd again"? Is this the same lady who sung "Strange Weather"? Because honestly this girl should be at the Billboard Music Awards! --OMG XD Now apparently she did see Otis dancing, and just laughed and laughed. 100/10 would view again. --''EVERYONE GET OUT YOUR FEELIOS IT'S HAPPENING THIS SONG HITS YOU RIGHT IN THE FEELS NO PROBLEM MHM YEP'' *narfs down all the feelios I have in my pantry which is like a hundred boxes* --Aww, they even top it off with a pun from the...Facebook...page... (*sobs even harder*) --The song keeps repeating the last lyric, "I've got an odd feeling, we'll be odd again" why? --Okay, now I know that this is a continuation/anniversary video masking a goodbye/finale video. But that "forever" kinda scares me... --Okay, we get it, you CAN STOP SAYING WE'LL BE ODD AGAIN NOW --''OH MY GOD WHY IS MS. O A CLOWN SOMEONE GET ME ANSWERS OR I AM CALLING THE FBI'' (*insert "why is the FBI here" meme here too*) --So Ms. O's finally admitting to liking them, huh? But not once did she offer to fill in? --Again, see the comment above for "I wanna be in one." --"For now I mean I may do more in the future but I mean I'm not sure-* *dives off a cliff while screaming "wheeeeeee" softly* --"*growls* Are you kidding me? I ordered the budget for Odd Squad to be put in this show, why is it ending?!" --Wait, what? Exploding with joy but not by shooting up in the air with fireworks in the background like in MLP is a...real thing now...okay? --*pats chest* #IAmTouchedImmensely --'*HARMONIC HUMMING INTENSIFIES*' --On the topic of the note: wait, "technologically" be there in a few years? And they're working on it at...at ODD SQUAD SCHOOL?! I mean, they're high-tech, but not super-tech, AHAHA- I'll shut up. ---- Anyway, that's it guys! OddTube is officially over thanks to the ending hiatus...and then the new one that started again. Oh boy. *rolls eyes* But anyhow, it was fun reacting to these and I hope I can do video reactions later! See you all for the review of Nightmares, Cherry, Doug and Sir, keep on keeping odd everybody! Agent Olympia has left the building. Category:Blog posts